warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Ven'kra Tel
Ven'kra Tel is a special Grineer mini-boss unit encountered in Orokin Sabotage missions, who is one of the two units who hold the Void Key necessary to close the Void Portal. She possesses a blue jet pack identical to that used by Hellions that grants her excellent mobility, and can use her Vulkar and other ranged special abilities to engage Tenno from afar. Ven'kra Tel is always seen with her sister mini-boss, Sprag. Tactics * She has excellent mobility with her jet pack, even more so than Grineer Hellions. She has the ability to curl up in mid-air, then perform a horizontal Tail Wind that will knock players down. **Although she is noted to be very skilled in doing this maneuver, she will often land on the ground disoriented for a moment afterwards if she is successful in knocking a player down. *Ven'kra Tel will sometimes fly high into the air and direct a red laser beam at the player. This will summon Grineer reinforcements that will specifically target said player. * Both Sprag and Ven'kra Tel are immune to damage directed at any part of their bodies other than their jetpacks. * Neither sister is immune to any kind of knockdown, whether from player abilities or from heavy melee weapons like the Scindo or Fragor, both of which can cause them to ragdoll even when in flight. * It is advisable to defeat Sprag first before Venk'ra Tel, as the latter's offensive powers are comparatively less than that of the former. Nonetheless, while Ven'kra Tel is less effective at melee range than her sister, the Grineer reinforcements she can summon can make closing in the gap difficult. ** In later difficulties, it is very much recommended to dispatch Ven'kra Tel first, as she is capable of one-shotting any warframes with ease. * Sunika and Sahasa Kubrows with their respective finisher abilities Savagery and Ferocity enable them to strangle the sisters if caught, keeping them grounded and preventing them from moving and attacking. This allows for easy shots to the sister's jet packs. Quotes Arriving to Battle *''"Coming through that portal was a big mistake, Tenno."'' :: *''"You should have brought more Tenno. You don't have enough.""'' :: General *''"Patience Sprag. Killing requires patience."'' :: *''"Sprag, calm down. Remember, you must stay focused."'' :: *''"If you're not careful Tenno, my friend will break your back."'' :: *''"Sprag... wait for the right moment, then deliver the killing blow."'' :: When Sprag is Defeated First * "What have you done to her!?" :: * "She will be remembered! Who will remember you, Tenno?" :: Alone * "One by one, that is how you die." :: * "Are you willing to die for this key Tenno?" :: Notes *The mini-boss holding the Void Key will always be the last of the sisters that is killed by the player. *In her Codex entry she is shown wearing a green jet pack identical to that of the Frontier Hellions. * Ven'kra often gives her sister Sprag advice and tells her to have patience, and taunts the Tenno with menacing threats, suggesting that Ven'kra is the more experienced and intelligent of the pair. * Her jetpack counts as her head: if you kill her by hitting her there, it counts as a headshot. * Her Vulkar is white. She and her sister (with her red Manticore axe) are the only enemies who have a weapon with a different color from the default. Trivia *Ven'kra Tel along with Sprag were introduced in Operation Gate Crash, and subsequently implemented as the standard mini boss for Grineer Orokin Sabotage missions in Update 15. See also * Sprag, Ven'kra Tel's sister. * Operation: Gate Crash, the event in which she is encountered. Category:Grineer Category:Boss Category:Update 14